wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/II/16
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVI Zima upływała Denhoffowi na ciągłych rozjazdach, w domu był już tylko rzadkim gościem. Czasem wpadł na wieś na parę dni: odwiedził Worczyn, Tylemego, zatrzymał się dłużej w Turowie, gdyż. lubił towarzystwo Marysia i jego żony. Ale patrząc na szczęście tych dwojga, na ich zapał nie blednący, doznawał smutnych wzruszeń, jakby żalu, czy zazdrości. Zapowiedział starszym i młodym Turskim, że rzuci wszelkie ideały i ożeni się z bogatą parweniuszką, może Żydówką? Projektując tak, wpadł w znakomity humor, było to u niego zawsze następstwem tragicznych rozmyślań. Robił pyszne miny, duże palce rąk zakładał za kieszonki u kamizelki, ruchem eleganckiego salonowca, gogusia z ,,naszych”, podnosił w górę swą szczupłą twarz o wybitnych rysach i błyskając binoklami, mówił semickim akcentem: – Tak, ożenię się z jaką baronówną Salcze, lub bankierówną Rachel i wtedy będę panem całą gębą. Zakupię wszystkie majątki okoliczne, Turów, Worczyn, Zapędy, Połowice, ale! powiatu będzie mi za mało! Wówczas pojedziemy z żoną na spacer w karecie, ona wysunie palec przez okno i pokazując pola, łąki, lasy, dwory będzie mówiła do mnie z dumą, abym dobrze zapamiętał „i to moje... i to moje... i to także moje!” ja zaś za każdym razem będę pokornie przytakiwał głową z nosem zwieszonym. Mówiąc to, Denhoff przejął się przyszłą sytuacją, zgiął dłoń przy samej obsadzie, wyprostował palec cienki i długi, i wskazując nim w różne strony, powtarzał z charakterystycznym zacięciem: – I to moje... i to moje... i to też moje. Wyglądał tak zabawnie, że pan Turski nie mógł utrzymać zwykłe] swej powagi, śmiał się z innymi. W takich razach „Dziudzio” zaczynał dokazywać, sam urządzał przedstawienia, przebierając się coraz inaczej, zawsze komicznie. Odtwarzał karykaturalnie postacie swych profesorów z zagranicznej szkoły, poważne sylwetki znanych osób cieniował niesłychanie zręcznie. Posiadał istotnie zdolności aktorskie i mówił, że na tym skończy. – Jak mnie i bankierówka zawiedzie, wstępuję do teatru. Jednocześnie, Denhoff mając w majątku same deficyty, uprosił Turskiego ojca, aby kupił centryfugę wodzewską, gdyż prowadzenie mleczarni już mu się nie opłacało. Turski kupił, głównie dlatego, aby wyratować z kłopotu Ryszarda. Ale to było zbyt małą zapomogą na wydatki konieczne, nie cierpiące zwłoki. Ponadto Denhoff sprzedał fortepian mahoniowy Blűthnera za 400 rubli, kosztował go tysiąc dwieście, sprzedał amerykan także za bezcen i parę koni. Wziąwszy pieniądze pojechał do Krakowa. Długi ścigały go niby skazańca, ale on z tego żartował. Odganiał od siebie czarne myśli, chłostał je fałszywym humorem, aż pocichły. W Krakowie odwiedził Irenę i Ziulę. Ira była szczęśliwa, ożywiona pracą, która dawała jej dawno wytknięty cel i wielkie zadowolenie. Z Ziulą działo się przeciwnie. Nauka i koleżeństwo, przy tym zupełnie odmienne środowisko życia zachwyciły ją zupełnie, jednakże odczuwała jakąś pustkę w duszy. Stanisław Rymsza, dotknięty jej wyjazdem na kursy, nie pisywał do niej, usunął się umyślnie, aby zostawić ją w spokoju, aby nie wywierać nacisku na jej uczucia. Młodzieniec cierpiał w milczeniu, Ziula myślała, że o niej zapomniał i ból nieznośny kurczył jej serce. Rodzice dziewczęcia nalegali, aby zerwała z Rymszą, skoro nie jest pewna swych uczuć. Ania, mieszkając u rodziców w Warszawie pisywała do siostry obszerne wywody swych poglądów na tę sprawę. Ale Ziula nie umiała się zdecydować, trawiona niepewnością i tęsknotą, żyła w ciągłej rozterce. Irena powiedziała Denhoffowi, że Dora opuściła Olchów, jest w Szwajcarii, mianowicie w Genewie, jako wolna słuchaczka w uniwersytecie, na wydziale historii i literatury, ale że wkrótce zapisze się na studentkę. – Więc panna Dora w uniwersytecie, panna Ania w Warszawie uczęszcza na jakieś wykłady, panna Ira malarstwo, panna Ziula w Baraneum... Skandal! same mądrości! A cóż robi panna Joasia–Kula? – W tym roku kończy pensję, potem... – Na filozofię! tak?... – Nie, ma projekt wstąpienia do Chyliczek, na kursy gospodarskie – rzekła Irena. – Voilà! Pięknie! Przepowiadam jej, że najprędzej wyjdzie za mąż ze wszystkich sióstr. Co zaś ja wróżę, zawsze się sprawdza. Mówiłem, że zbankrutuję, a oto już mój statek rozbity, płynę na desce, ale ta bardzo krucha... właściwie już tonę. – I pan to mówi tak... swobodnie? – zdziwiła się Ira. – Proszę pani, gdybym dojrzał w perspektywie jakiś żagiel ratunkowy, jakąś tratwę, to jeszcze... może... na pewien czas byłbym ocalony, lecz ja widzę dokoła tylko czarne przepaści, w dodatku pełne rekinów – wierzycieli. Już mnie otchłań ciągnie w siebie, ale... mniejsza o to. Wracam do moich wróżb: więc bankructwo spełnia się, policzone są moje godziny; narzeczeństwo zerwane, przepowiedziałem to w Olchowie, po odjeździe Osinowskiego, panna Ziula i pan „Stach” już niepewni – słowem wszystko trafnie odgadłem. Z Krakowa Ryszard chciał jechać do Genewy, ale wkrótce zaniechał projektu. Zwiedził Galicję, Węgry, był w Budapeszcie, w Wiedniu i przez Pragę, Drezno, powrócił do Warszawy. Wrońskiego telegraficznie alarmował o pieniądze, ten zaś pożyczał skąd się dało. W Warszawie Denhoff zamieszkał w pensjonacie, w tym samym co w jesieni. Poznał tu młodą, ładną pannę z Królestwa i zakochał się cd razu. Przez parę tygodni szalał, asystował pannie, pragnąc zyskać jej względy, lecz nagle opuścił Warszawę i przyjechał do Wodzewa. Urządził tu świetne polowanie, zaprosił mnóstwo panów; śniadanie w lesie bardzo wykwintne, obiad wspaniały, trunki, muzyka. Potem opowiadano sobie różne szczegóły z zabawy kawalerskiej w Wodzewie. Panna Balbina wielce zgorszona narzekała na niemoralność młodzieży, ale Paszowski ujmował się za Denhoffem. Mówił głośno, że gdzie jest Gustaw Korzycki i Perzyński, tam nie może być moralności, bo oni nie uznają szampana bez... „żywej zakąski” wedle wyrażenia Gucia. Pan Wojciech bronił opinii „panicza”, Maryś Turski potwierdzał to samo, zapewniając, że Denhoff był powolnym, ale etycznym gospodarzem. Na karnawał Ryszard znowu ruszył do stolicy. Wciągnięty przez kogoś do sfery przemysłowej, krążył około jakiejś niezmiernie bogatej panny. Ale jej papa, przezorny fabrykant, dowiedział się o stanie majątkowym Denhoffa. Nie przestraszyła go ruina finansowa konkurenta córki, gdyż to mógł jej posag uratować, lecz przemysłowiec zadrżał o spokój własnej kieszeni, mając w zięciu tak niepoprawnego roztrwaniacza pieniędzy. Jednak nazwisko Denhoffa, jego zaniedbany tytuł, sama postać i wytworność młodzieńca, nęciła silnie mieszczańsko-plutokratyczną rodzinę. Gdyby się oświadczył, byłby na pewno przyjęty, potem zaś papo ograniczyłby zięcia majątkowo i świetna partia córki, dawałaby firmie znakomitą reklamę. Tymczasem Denhoff nie miał odwagi. Panna go nie porwała, małżeństwem dla pieniędzy brzydził się, wszelkie zaś namowy i swaty nie odnosiły skutku. „Panicz” w gronie swych przyjaciół powiedział raz, że stokroć woli nędzę materialną, niż moralną, bo wtedy pogardzałby sobą. - „Gdybym się ożenił bez przekonania, tylko dla zdobycia majątku, gorycz z powodu takiego postępku zatrułaby mi życie. Będę biedny, ale w zgodzie z własnym sercem i etyką.” Słowa te były. epilogiem jego zabiegów o posażną fabrykantkę. Mówiono potem, że znowu szalał za milionową Żydówką. Perzyński rozgłosił po okolicy Wodzewa, że Denhoff jest z nią zaręczony. Niektórzy uwierzyli w pogłoskę, tylko pan Wojciech i Turscy uznali to za jedną z licznych plotek krążących o Denhoffie. Paszowski nawet spytał Bronisława: – Czy to tak samo autentyczne, panie mój, jak i pańskie szansę co do księżniczki Wirskiej? Już, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich przeszły powtórne wybory, ale o zaręczynach pańskich jakoś cicho. Wszakże miał się pan oświadczyć po wyborach. Cóż mitra zawiodła? – Sprzedaję teraz majątek, nie mogę myśleć o małżeństwie. – At! żeby to chociaż była sprzedaż! a toż panie mój parcelacja... i jaka jeszcze... Dalibóg! Perzyński istotnie parcelował Chodzyń chłopom, lecz nie tubylcom. Oburzenie zapanowało w okolicy bliższej i dalszej. Napływ żywiołu obcego do majątku, który od niepamiętnych lat był własnością jednolitą, przygnębiło umysły. Spodziewano się przy tym i drugiej katastrofy, mianowicie z Wodzewem. Denhoff na wielki post przyjechał do domu, mówił, że będzie odprawiał rekolekcje. Zamiast nich, przesiadywał najczęściej w Worczynie, lub Turowie. Robił wrażenie człowieka chorego nerwowo, tonąc, nie ratował się, ale jakby z rozmysłem brnął dalej. Nawet nie tracił werwy, tylko miał już odmienną niż dawniej. W Worczynie tęsknił za Ireną, brakowało mu rozmów z nią, nie miał komu zwierzać swych myśli i uczuć. Pamiętnik mu nie wystarczał, pragnął czyjegoś serca i zrozumienia. Pisał do Ireny długie, szczere listy i to mu sprawiało ulgę. Ira będąc istotną jego przyjaciółką, bardzo mu życzliwą, odpisywała obszernie. Pojmując doskonale jego duszę, chciała ją łagodzić odczuwaniem wszelkich walk i zwątpień. One były początkiem tragizmu sączącego się już coraz natarczywiej do jaźni Ryszarda. Ginąc materialnie zapadał głębiej w niepojętą bierność, miewał wrażenie, że leży na stole operacyjnym, gdzie już nie ma czasu na leczenie, gdzie już trzeba znieść operację. Oto za chwilę włożą mu maskę na twarz, będzie wchłaniał chloroform i zaśnie. Czy ukołyszą go piękne sny? Czy długo taki sen potrwa? Ale nie budźcie mnie, nie budźcie! niech ja nic nie widzę, nic nie słyszę, że mnie krajacie, że wyciskacie mi z serca jedyną już kroplę szczęścia, że tak okrutnie, tak barbarzyńsko znęcacie się nade mną! Więc gdy się zbudzę z ostatniej utopii co ze mną będzie? Serce – włóknem, dusza – nicością, mózg tylko wsiąknie w siebie całą niedolę bytu, którą zostawicie mi jako łaskę wspaniałomyślną. Gdy się ocknę z mej nirwany, już owieje mnie pustka, już nie błysną nade mną jasne promienie utraconych słońc, zimny, blady mat księżyca stanie się mym luksusem, zbytkiem mego istnienia. Ale dobrze, tak chcę! Nie mam sił patrzyć trzeźwo na mój kryzys, na to jak ostatnie moje ukochanie będą mi zabierali. Zasypiać, zdusić nerwy, żeby targania ich nie zabiły mnie. Nic nie czuć, stać się głazem! Czy to możliwe? Czy nie za silny będzie ból? – rozmyślał Denhoff. Trwoga zaczynała go dławić. Wroński zrozumiawszy sytuację, kręcił się niespokojnie, pieniędzy brakowało, pożyczać już nikt nie chciał. „Panicz” zwrócił się do Gustawa Korzyckiego o pożyczone mu niegdyś dwa tysiące, ale bez skutku; na szczęście Marian Turski, Uwiadomiony o tym, sam oddał ową sumę w zastępstwie szwagra. Mniejsze pożyczki Denhoffa, udzielone w ciągu dwóch lat chłopom i różnym potrzebującym, którzy korzystali z dobrego serca „panicza”, uważał on już za stracone. Jego dłużnicy albo chowali się przed nim, lub też twierdzili, że są już pokwitowani z długu, tylko, że jaśnie pan nie pamięta; brak wszelkich dowodów kończył sprawę. Z wierzycielami działo się inaczej, krążyli niestrudzenie koło Denhoff a i Wrońskiego, rwąc wszystko co się dało, jakby w formie zadatku na zwrot pożyczki. W kwietniu Denhoff odbył dwuletnią rocznicę kupna oraz swego przyjazdu do Wodzewa i wyjechał, ale tym razem do opiekuna Rosoławskiego na Litwę. Opowiedział mu o ciężkim stanie majątkowym, prosząc o radę. Rosoławski znalazł ją od razu. Wytłumaczył dawnemu pupilowi, że kupi Wodzewo fikcyjnie, umorzy wierzycieli swymi kapitałami i, że będzie pozornym właścicielem do czasu, aż uporządkuje interesy. Dużo i płynnie mówił, rzecz przedstawiał wybornie, dowodząc, że sprawa jest jasna i że to dla Wodzewa jedyny ratunek. Denhoff, nic złego nie przewidując, dla siebie i swych wierzycieli zgodził się, bo nie miał innego wyjścia, dał Rosoławskiemu pełne upoważnienie do działania, jak będzie uważał najlepiej. Były opiekun wkrótce objął Wodzewo w charakterze właściciela. Pierwszym jego czynem było pożegnanie się z Wrońskim. Po sprawdzeniu ksiąg będących w rozsypce, po zbadaniu wielkich niedoborów w kasie, nastąpiła ostra rozmowa pomiędzy Rosoławskim i Wrońskim, oraz nagły wyjazd tego ostatniego. Taki początek podobał się okolicy, oczekiwano zmian na lepsze, chociaż nikt nie mógł zrozumieć jakie jest właściwie stanowisko Rosoławskiego w Wodzowie. Pogłoskom najróżnorodniejszym nie było końca, niektóre z nich krzywdziły Denhoffa przedstawiając go w świetle niekorzystnym, jako zbiega przed wierzycielami. Rosoławski regulował długi z początku dosyć ściśle, ale wkrótce wierzyciele otrzymywali sumy własne o połowę zmniejszone. Powstał z tego powodu krzyk i sarkania zainteresowanych, lecz woleli poprzestać na tym, niż procesować, tym bardziej, że nie można było spodziewać się pomyślnych rezultatów, gdyż długi Wodzewa hipoteczne i prywatne przenosiły wartość majątku. Rosoławski załatwiał wierzycieli polubownie. Sprytny ten człowiek zrozumiał, że od jego popularności i dobrej opinii również wiele zależy, chciał zjednywać sobie ludzi wyjątkową uprzejmością, niemal słodyczą. Wiedział jak z kim postępować, zgadywał umiejętnie czym kogo potrafi wziąć. Odczuwając ogólną prawie sympatię okolicy dla Denhoffa, pomimo mniej pochlebnych opowiadań o nim, pragnął obniżyć jego dobre imię u sąsiadów. Przytaczał szczegóły niebywałe, psując reputację Ryszarda, ale mówił zawsze w formie pobłażliwej, ubolewającej nad „wyrodkiem” rodu Denhoffów. Oszczerstwo rzucone w ten sposób łatwiej trafiało do przekonania słuchaczom, autora zaś odsuwało od posądzenia, że jest złośliwym kompozytorem. Składał wizyty sąsiadom i wszędzie dążył do zaszczepienia sympatii dla siebie, niechęci dla Denhoffa. Najpierw był w Worczynie. Panu Turskiemu, który w ludziach cenił bardzo energię Rosoławski podobał się, potrafił sobie zjednać obywatela, bo usilnie o to zabiegał. Na Denhoffa jednakże mówił oględnie, zaznaczając swą życzliwość dla pupila. Zauważył od razu, że w Worczynie i Turowie ma on wyjątkowych przyjaciół, był zatem ostrożny. U Brewiczów rozgadał się z początku, lecz także źle trafił. Gospodarz domu patrzył na niego długą chwilę badawczo, wreszcie rzekł: – Widzę, panie szacowny, że niezbyt lubisz Denhoffa, a to przecież poniekąd pańska wina, że on jest takim jak jest, trochę próżny i lekki. Trzeba było lepiej opiekować się nim, bardziej ograniczyć młodzieńca. Swoboda, udzielona mu od pacholęctwa zgubiła go teraz, a szkoda! Rosoławski swe wypukłe oczy postawił w słup i zaczął wyrzekać na Ryszarda, dowodził, że był krnąbrny, że to już taka natura brzydka, nie dająca się nakłonić lepszym wpływom. Mówił o tym dużo, trochę po swojemu ubolewał, potem dowcipkował, charakteryzując Denhoffa komicznie, ale ubliżająco. Śmiał się przy tym, skakał na kanapie jak odbijana piłka, kręcił głową prędkim ruchem patrząc to na gospodarza domu, to na jego żonę. Chcąc okazać swój dowcip i talent krytyczny, wywołał tylko niesmak. Pan Brewicz milczał, mając minę nieobiecującą, na koniec przemówił: – Nie znam poprzedniego życia Denhoffa, prócz szczegółów z jego opowiadań, ale te świadczyły, że był zawsze szlachetnym. Przez dwa lata jego bytności w Wodzowie nikt się nie przekonał o żadnym jego czynie mogącym go skompromitować. Nazywali go tu Paniczem i słusznie, on jest właśnie taki „panicz” przystojny, elegancki, nawet bardzo dobrze wychowany. To nie pospolity frant, co wsadzi na nos binokle, na nogi lakiery i myśli, że jest wielki. Denhoff ma rasę, przy tym to z gruntu nadzwyczaj dobry chłopak. – Szanowny pan broni jego tak gorliwie... widzę, że Ryszard ma szczęście... w tej okolicy... zastrzegam – rzekł Rosoławski uprzejmie, ostatnie słowa zaakcentował z sarkazmem. Brewicz wzruszył ramionami. – Niech mnie obuchem! dziwi mnie pańska niechęć dla tego chłopca. Wszak mu tego nikt nie zaprzeczy, że ma serce złote, duszę piękną, bujne poloty, fantazję, ale jest spaczony. Brał.. mu podstawy, tej siły duchowej, która człowieka ratuje od wielu zachcianek. Denhoff ma idee, lecz nie potrafi ich skoncentrować, jest jeszcze rozrzucony w swych myślach i czynach, to powód, że łatwo się zapala i gaśnie. Co on tu wyrabiał po ogłoszeniu tej... niby konstytucji! Potem gdy go trochę przypłoszyli zapomniał o sprawach społecznych. – Hm! istotnie on ma tu przyjaciół – bąknął Rosoławski. – Tego nie przeczę, lubiany był bardzo – rzekł Brewicz. – Krytykowano go tu, bo często popełniał nonsensy, miewał wybryki bardzo młodzieńcze, ani razu jednak nie przekroczył granic etyki, bywał dziecinny, ale nigdy nikczemny. Oburzał niektórych swą niepraktycznością i uporem, nikogo nie słuchał prócz swego rządcy, toteż go ten i wykierował. – Ja go od razu uwolniłem, przejrzałem go natychmiast, prześwietliłem niby światłem Rentgena – pysznił się Rosoławski. – Bardzo słusznie, Denhoff powinien był dawno to zrobić, tylko tamten go opętał. Szkoda, że tacy ludzie jak pan Ryszard, nie mogą stać się pożytecznymi obywatelami kraju, bo – powtarzam – charakter i naturę w gruncie Denhoff ma dobrą, zaszkodziły mu pieniądze zbyt prędko i hojnie oddane do ręki, owe sto tysięcy, które machnął przez dwa lata i jeszcze się zadłużył. Zły on nie jest, mamy gorszych w okolicy, przy nich Denhoff to brylant. Rosoławski nastawił uszy ciekawie. – O kim pan mówi, wolno wiedzieć? – A pan już zna wszystkich? – Prawie, znam Turskich... – O! Turscy! to ludzie godni najwyższego szacunku, ojciec i syn. Właśnie zawsze się dziwiłem, że ten nasz „panicz” będąc najbliższym sąsiadem obu Turskich nie brał z nich przykładu, dobrze by na tym wyszedł. – Któż są ci... gorsi? – badał Rosoławski z przymilnym uśmiechem. – Pan ich sam odróżni prędko, skoro pozna lepiej naszą okolicę – rzekł obywatel i zwrócił rozmowę na inny przedmiot. Rosoławski opuścił Wolę Wierzchlejską niezadowolony z wizyty. – „Ciężki jest ten Brewicz, nie można mu niczego wmówić i niczego z niego wyciągnąć” – myślał po odjeździe. – „To jakiś karierowicz, tęgi numerek, wątpię czy Denhoff dobrze wyjdzie na jego powtórnej opiece” – rozważał gospodarz pożegnawszy gościa.